


Dark Minds Think Alike

by Lycaste



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, Dark Humor, Gen, Gestalt (Transformers), Mind Control, Robots In Disguise, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycaste/pseuds/Lycaste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Megatron makes a play for Iacon, the Constructicons combine with their newest member. They like what they see.<br/> <br/>Takes place during Robots in Disguise #14 (the IDW comic), but spoils events in #13. Beware if you haven't read that far!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Minds Think Alike

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for RiD #13. Also briefly references events in Last Stand of the Wreckers and the AHM coda story "Everything in Its Right Place".

"Constructicons. Prowl. All of you…become one."

At Lord Megatron's order, Hook, Bonecrusher, Long Haul, Mixmaster, and Scavenger snapped together as they had so many times in the past, combining effortlessly to create the fearsome Devastator. Only this time something was different. This time there was no Scrapper, his position as right leg now occupied by Hook. And Hook's position, that of the all-important head, was taken up by someone new. Someone who wasn't a Constructicon at all.

This time the head was Prowl, ripped screaming off his body after Megatron revealed his master plan. Prowl's last wail of indignation was smothered by the gestalt mind, his free will under Bombshell's control. The six of them locked together, body and mind becoming one. 

Devastator rose, triumphant as all six bots worked in unison. This would truly be a glorious victory for the Decepticons.

"Now," said Megatron. He drew himself up to his full height next to Devastator's knee, somehow managing to still look intimidating. He clenched his mighty fist, fusion cannon powering up. "Devastate!"

Devastator tore through the city, crushing bots and toppling buildings like they were made of the flimsiest tin. He ripped the Autobot med center in half, destroying it and half the patients inside in a matter of moments. 

"Yes!" said Bonecrusher through their link. Acting as Devastator's left arm, he happily swung into another building as the robotic beast lumbered forward. "This is great."

"Pay attention," said Hook. 

Mixmaster's voice came over the channel. "Psst…you guys, are you seein' this?"

"Seein' what?" said Long Haul. "I'm seein' how much aft we're kickin'."

"Prowl's mind," said Mixmaster. "Whoa ho! It's crazy in there."

The technology behind Devastator allowed members to see into each other's minds, accessing files and pure thoughts with ease. Everyone's individual mind became available to the group, gestalt thought process reigning supreme.

Intrigued, Scavenger accessed Prowl's processor and pulled up a file. "This one's labeled 'Most Effective Wax for a White Finish'. I dunno, pretty lame."

"Okay, okay," said Mixmaster. "So some of it's not so cool, but there's some good stuff in here."

Long Haul's snicker filled everyone's audiodials. "Here's a fun one. 'One Thousand Forty Six Reasons Why the NAILS Suck'. Hey, these are pretty legit."

Mixmaster howled with laughter. "Oh, oh, check this one out. 'Fifty Strategies for Getting Wheeljack into the Berth'. Damn, some of these are pretty devious. This guy doesn't believe in ordinary pick up lines."

"Hey, here's somethin' interesting," said Bonecrusher, unable to help himself as he started pulling up Prowl's thought files as well. "This one's called 'Jazz Blackmail Material'. Compiling info on his own friends. That's my kinda mech!"

Hook cut them off. "Enough! This could be our finest hour of destruction. We need to focus and….wait…huh."

"What?" asked Mixmaster.

"I just found something," said Hook, the first tendrils of his curiosity slipping into their combined consciousness. "Wow. He made a list of all Autobots, along with their probability of defecting and a contingency plan if they did. I mean…. _everyone_. Even Prime."

An awed silence fell over the comm line. Sure, certain Decepticons plotted behind Megatron's back all the time. But Autobots? The Constructicons weren't even aware that Autobots were capable of harboring such thoughts.

"Oh, now this is rich." Scavenger's voice broke the silence. "Here's one titled 'Garrus-9 Battle Analysis and Acceptable Losses'. That slagger really did leave his own people to rot there for three years."

"Ha ha. What a jerk," said Mixmaster. "I love it!"

Hook barely heard them, scanning madly through files that revealed more and more of Prowl's shrewd thought process. Finally he came upon one that made his intakes hitch. "Here's a file of evidence against that human. Spike Witwicky." 

He whispered more to himself than the rest of the group. Yet the others heard, and burst in with their own outraged opinions.

"I hate that guy!"

"Yeah, he killed Scrapper."

"Well well," said Hook. "Looks like Prowl hated him too. He's got some damaging stuff here, along with a tactical analysis of what it would take to bring Witwicky down both personally and professionally."

"Awesoooome."

"That's not all," said Long Haul. "Check this out. He really did have Arcee kill Ratbat. Assassinated right under everyone's noses. Ya know, while I prefer a straight fight, ya gotta admire how he did it. All cold an' clean an' professional. Damn."

"That's nothin'." Mixmaster pinged a file to the rest of them. "Look what he did to Kup. Brought 'im back usin' technology that not even Megatron would touch."

"And then lied about it," squealed Scavenger. "All so he could use Kup as a voice for his own advice. I'm sorry, that's…that's just genius."

Long Haul started laughing all over again. "And look! He made Perceptor act like some sort of sparkling-sitter and watch Kup and go on missions with 'im and stuff. A scientist. Ha ha, what a fragger!"

"Guys," said Bonecrusher in a solemn tone. "I think I might’ve found my Conjunx. Seriously."

Hook's voice broke across the comm, filled with a shocked admiration that no one had ever heard him use. Not even towards Megatron. "Primus above," he vented. "My Lord. This…this is just…"

"What? What!?!" cried the rest of the group.

Hook sent them the file. "Look what he did just recently with that ship that took off and exploded. With _Overlord_."

"Whoooaaa…." said the other four voices in unison, before breaking off into their respective reactions.

"No way!" said Scavenger. "That is messed up."

"Brilliant," said Mixmaster. "Absolutely brilliant. What a world class son of a glitch."

Long Haul was sputtering over the line. "Can Autobots even _do_ stuff like that?"

"What _won't_ this guy do?" asked Bonecrusher. 

As Hook poured through file after file detailing Prowl's cold and calculating thoughts and actions, he felt his grudging admiration for the Autobot grow. Each new morally questionable discovery ratcheted his opinion higher. This mech was all right!

At that moment, a faint flicker of Prowl's true consciousness flared to life. It pushed and struggled, engaging in an ultimately useless battle against the unified functioning of Devastator. "No…stop…"

"Not a chance, Prowl," said Hook, accessing Prowl's mind even further. "We like the way you think!"

The End


End file.
